Mirrored Lives
by ChaosPeacecraft
Summary: A paragraph on the similarities between Heero and Zechs that I wrote for my English teacher (there's a whole story behind that, but anyway...) It's not technically fanfiction, but some points are exaggerated so it's not entirely factual either.


  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Gundam Wing, nor Heero/Zechs/events mentioned/other characters mentioned... All I did was write a school assignment on the thing, WITH NO INTENTIONS OF MAKING ANY PROFIT, so don't even bother trying to sue... You wouldn't get much anyway...   
AN: I'm posting this up on FF.net exactly as I handed it in to my English teacher... 

* * *

  


**Mirrored Lives**

  
Zechs and Heero, two characters in a story of a war-prone world, prove to have a lot in common once that first-glance false impression is bypassed. Zechs Merquise is actually an alias for Milliardo Peacecraft, and Heero Yuy is a code name, in honour of an important figure in history. The two young men do not use their real birth names while in the battlefield(1). Zechs was trained in the art of fencing at a young age and later attended a prestigious military academy. Heero was trained by a scientist/engineer in tactical and practical guerrilla combat. Both are highly-skilled soldiers driven by their respective goals, and they will not stop until these goals are reached. Zechs's goals and Heero's goals are either entirely derived or closely tied with their respective pasts. Zechs's home was attacked and his parents assassinated-- it is almost certain that he witnessed this event --at the early age of six, and this left him deeply scarred. Heero was separated from any relatives before he was old enough to remember them, and rigorously trained as a "weapon"(2) in which "the humane feeling of kindness"(2) was unwanted. Their tragic pasts have influenced them to interact with others in a rather cold and withdrawn manner. Throughout the course of war and battle, both have sent others into danger or death and committed war crimes and homicides, either intentionally or accidentally, and so feel an overwhelming sense of guilt and self-hate. Zechs tries to deal with his inner struggle by distancing himself from everyone, as he believes that his hands "are too stained with blood,"(3) and by rebelling and switching alliances ruthlessly. Heero tries to deal with his inner struggle by, again, distancing himself from others and showing a cold and ruthless exterior. However, Zechs and Heero have their respective someones who, in a way, save them from their own minds. Zechs has his long-time close friend, Lucrezia Noin, who provides understanding and loyalty and also complements his personality. Heero has Relena Peacecraft, Zechs's sister, who through her pacifist ways brings out the kinder side oppressed within him. Zechs and Heero, though on opposite or warring sides for the majority of the time observed, are actually very much alike and share more similarities than they do differences.   
  
  
(1) With one exception on Zechs's side, in which he uses his real name Milliardo Peacecraft to wage war on the Earth.   
(2) Taken from the OVA (Original Video Animation) movie _MS Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz-- Special Edition_ (English dubbed version) owned by Sunrise and TV Asashi.   
(3) Taken from the TV series _Mobile Suit: Gundam Wing--_ _Episode 9: Portrait of a Ruined Country_ (English dubbed version) owned by Sunrise and TV Asashi.   
  


* * *

  
AN: Like I said, I, penname ChaosPeacecraft, wrote this paragraph for an English assignment on compare/contrast-- this one's a point-by-point compare, btw... I dunno why I'm posting it up here. I guess it's cuz my freakin' teacher thought it was too "weird" to mark and made me write it again on some other freakin' subject after spending so much freakin' time on my freakin' computer until freakin' 2 a.m. trying to compare the two and-- AUGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE SHE ACTUALLY THOUGHT I'D TAKEN IT FROM SOME OTHER FREAKIN' SITE!! HELLO!! I'M NOT A FREAKIN' LOW-CLASS NO-MORALS CHEATER!!! I WROTE IT MYSELF, YOU FREAK! "NOT MY WRITING STYLE" MY ARSE, MARTEL!!!!! *steaming* .......Anyway. Review if you want to. I don't really care. (And, yeah, I kinda exaggerated some things-- mostly on Heero's side --so they would match up better... Sorry ^o^) 


End file.
